


darling, you look perfect tonight

by swisstae



Series: discord drabble challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae
Summary: Harry and Draco share a tender post-wedding moment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: discord drabble challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984559
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	darling, you look perfect tonight

**Author's Note:**

> January Discord Drabble Challenge: word count 117, prompt “borrowed”.

“Something old,” Harry whispers, placing a hand over the silk kerchief in Draco’s breast pocket. 

“Something new.” Draco reaches up to the piercing in Harry’s ear, fingering it lightly, pleased when Harry immediately turns his head to fit in the curve of Draco’s palm. 

“Something borrowed,” Harry’s kneeling, rolling up the bespoke trousers Draco had tailored specially for the wedding, carefully exposing the old lace garter on his thigh. Draco blushes, heart swelling with the love he has for this man. 

“Something blue,” they breathe together, moving to kiss like it’s their first time, sweet and soft, hands and hearts entwined.

In the light of the fading sun, the matching azure bands on their fingers glimmer bright.


End file.
